More to a Hero
by angelofsuspense
Summary: After helping an elderly woman, Danny Phantom discovers there's more to being a hero than what most people ever expected. Oneshot.


**_Hey guys, I got bored so I thought I'd edit this. It's still the same story, just better grammer-wise. _**

* * *

Amity Park was oddly quiet today; somewhat unusual for the seemingly commotional town. Some people found the piece awkward and disturbing while the majority was enjoying the relaxing silence. Nothing could break the secretiveness of the still atmosphere…

Nothing except the clamoring sound of police sirens.

Ripping through the air and breaking all concentration of distilled sounds, the wailing from the police force vehicles filled the air; shattering everyone's entertainment. With irritated glances and ringing ears, the curious people of Amity Park searched for the source of the sudden outcry of disturbance.

Smiles fell and frowns fell farther as the infamous Danny Phantom flew past the citizens followed by the city's entire law enforcement agency. The miffed population in the paranormal city stared in disgust at the ghost boy that haunted there home. No one ever knew what was worse, the fact that the teen was there, or the fact that he couldn't be caught.

As the noise died down, and piece killed the echo in the air, the people of Amity returned to their daily routines, still containing their hatred toward the ghost boy, but otherwise forgetting the incident ever happened.

Danny on the other hand, couldn't forget. Flying higher and increasing speed, he desperately tried to get away from the police cars that have been on his ghostly tail for about ten minutes now. The world around him was nothing but colorful blurs rushing past him; racing the opposite way, and the only noise the ghost could hear was the whistling of the wailing siren and the whipping of the harsh wind.

He didn't dare turn around. Fear of crashing into a building because of carelessness made the ghost go intangible, and the knowledge of an abandoned alleyway up ahead forced him to slow down.

Hoping the police wouldn't follow him into such a dangerously sharp turn, he vanished from sight, and took the turn into the gap between the homes.

Finally finding the courage to face the opposing way, a relieving breath escaped the ghost's lips when the seemingly endless line of cars hissed past the alley, creating a strong, abrupt gust of wind rush through the narrow passageway between the apartments.

Papers jumped to life and danced in the air with the wind, causing Danny to shield his face for a brief second. The shouting of the sirens were slowly carried away as the police unknowingly increased distance from their target.

Danny sighed again as the last car passed and all the papers slowly settled back to the gravel, dirty ground. Smiling to himself, he turned to leave only to come face-to-face with an elderly lady.

The poor woman was supported only by a flimsy and worn cane that looked as if it were to snap at any given second. Her short body was dressed in ratted and battered clothing and her skin was pulled down by wrinkles. Her face looked overworked, but overall, the woman looked incredibly sweet.

Danny didn't have time to acknowledge the old woman's physical features however. He was too occupied with the fear and panic that was slowly consuming him

He had been caught.

"Why, hello sweetie," the woman said, her voice was frail and soft.

Danny was still frozen in his hypnotized state.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to become worried about you…" She took her free hand and placed it on Danny's shoulder. Danny's eyes darted over to her hand, then back to the lady's fatigued face. He didn't say a word, although his mouth was slightly agape and constantly opening and closing; searching for words.

Here he was, a ghost (one of the most horrifying creatures in the entire world) standing in front of an old lady, completely paralyzed with fear. He was at a lost for words and all the staring must've been what got him noticing the woman's eyes. They weren't looking at him, but instead, everywhere else.

They swayed back and forward like a pendulum in an old grandfather clock. He also noticed the iris that looked like it used to be splashed with bright, sky blue color was drained and now a dull gray.

The woman was blind.

The air released the tension that skipped around the ghost and the ability to move his limbs slowly returned.

"You're not Jordan are you?" The woman asked Danny after the few minutes of no response. A wave of guilt hit the hybrid and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"N-No," he stuttered, biting his lower lip. "Sorry…"

"Now why are you sorry, sweetheart?" The lady asked, smiling playfully. "It was my mistake. Silly me, you'd think after thirty years of blindness I'd know better to ask questions first…" Danny chuckled. The woman's brow furrowed. "My…" she said, feeling up Danny's shoulder and touching his cheek, "you're really cold, dear…" Danny pulled away subconsciously, and regretted doing so the moment he did.

"Sorry," he said again. "I got to go…"

"Not with that temperature young man!" The woman said, grabbing the hybrid's hand and lightly pulling him deeper into the alley. Danny felt too guilty to object. Using the wall as a guide, she led the ghost to what appeared to be a forgotten apartment.

"Now tell me sweetie," she said as she fiddled with her keys. "If you're not my Jordan, than who are you?" Danny blinked. Should he really tell her his name?

Gulping, he stammered out:

"D-Danny…"

"Danny who?" The ghost knew she was going to ask this. The debate on telling her or not was what was nagging him though. He could give her three answers, all with different results.

One, he could tell her his name was Fenton. This wasn't a total lie, but someone might get suspicious if they found out that Danny Fenton was helping an old blind lady.

Two, he could say Phantom. The only problem with that was if she put two-and-two together then Danny would be responsible for giving the old lady a heart attack.

Or three, he could just make up a name all together. This one poked his conscious the most. The lady was nothing but honest with him, and the hybrid didn't have the heart to tell her a lie. Even if technically, he didn't have a heart right now.

"P-Phantom," he said at last, as the woman finally found the keys to the door, "My name is Danny Phantom."

"Well Danny," she said and missed the sigh she got from the boy, she didn't know him. "I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becky." Danny smiled and Becky led him into the apartment.

Becky's home, sadly, came of no surprise to the ghost boy, who figured the woman wasn't very wealthy from her attire.

The apartment consisted of two rooms. One that had a kitchen, bedroom, living room, and dinning room crushed into one, and the other the bathroom. A lone TV stood in front of a shredded loveseat and beside the sofa was an end table. Right behind that was a single bed mounted with blankets. The kitchen was rather clean, just broken utilities and smashed counters made it look filthy, and the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar, looked smaller than a closet.

Danny felt his face fall into sympathetic look, and nearly jumped when something wrapped around him.

"It's okay," Becky said, smiling her sweet, trademark smile. "This blanket is the thickest one I own. I hope it keeps you warm…" Danny stared at the lady and slowly grabbed the cloth around his shoulders. The thickest blanket she owned wasn't very thick. But either way, he smiled at the woman's act of kindness toward him.

"Thanks," he said, even though he was far from cold. The woman smiled back.

"Don't mention it dear." She turned toward the kitchen and felt her way through cabinets.

"Are you hungry Danny?" She asked, Danny's head shot up and stared at the elderly woman.

"N-No," he said, "Thanks for asking…" He turned to the end table beside the couch and picked up a picture of a female who was clung to Becky's neck in a great, embracing hug. She had short, dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair that was layered and pulled up into a half-a-ponytail. Her eyes were a soft hazel brown and were looking at a much happier, much better-dressed Becky.

"Is this Jordan?" Danny asked not turning his gaze. In sudden remembrance he added, "I-mean, in the picture on the table." Becky smiled, still rummaging through drawers and compartments.

"That's her, my granddaughter. Not the nicest person in the world, but I love her nonetheless…" Danny slowly put the photo back in place. He turned back to Becky and just noticed the boxes stacked up by the door.

"Are you moving?" He asked before he could stop himself. Becky didn't seem offended by the question.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," she sighed when she found what she was looking for and started making herself a drink. "My granddaughter has tried her best, and so have I for that matter, but we can't keep this apartment…"

"Where will you go?" He asked, again blurted out a question and hoping to the heavens he wasn't prying.

"Don't you worry about me, dear, I'll be fine. But what about you?" Danny blinked at this.

"What?"

"Why were you in that alleyway all by your lonesome? And right after those police sirens…" Danny looked down sadly at that. That was his fault.

"Um…" The toppling of glass was heard on the counter's surface and Danny raised his gaze just in time to see a glass of water shatter into countless pieces as it made contact with the ground.

"Oh dear," Becky said, reaching down to pick up the broken bits of glass. Danny ran up to the old woman to stop her.

"I got it," he said, helping the old woman up and handing her her dropped cane.

"Oh, why thank you sweetheart," Becky said, smiling as he helped her over to the loveseat.

"Can you turn on the TV dear?" She asked, gesturing to the small television in front of her seat. "I like listening to the news."

Danny glanced over to it and smiled. Getting up, he turned the TV on to the previous channel and went to go pick up the shattered glass. On his way there, he folded the cloth he dropped earlier and tossed it neatly on the bed. Finding a broom between the refrigerator and the wall, he began to sweep up the mess.

"Hello citizens of Amity Park, I'm Tiffany Snow and this is your news station…"

The news lady greeted her viewers; Danny smiled listening to the woman on the television as well as Becky.

"Earlier today, police were on a high speed chase looking for Amity Park's Public Enemy Number One, Danny Phantom…" The hybrid froze and had to snap out of his trance before he dropped the broken glass collected in his hand. Throwing it away, he gleamed over to Becky who had her head turned to the side, listening intensely.

"The ghost boy was last seen at 44 Amberholly Street, before he vanished from authority view. Although still considered a villain in the law enforcement's view, the same cannot be said for most of the public of Amity Pa-"

Danny couldn't tear his eyes from the TV, even though it was off. He quickly glanced at Becky who still had the remote in her hand, then his gaze fell to the floor.

"Danny…" she whispered, her voice softer than it normally was, but Danny heard her. Not knowing what to do, he continued to wipe up the floor.

"Danny?" She repeated not knowing how to word what she was planning on saying. "Are you the ghost boy that's been terrorizing the town?" No response from the teen was the only answer she needed.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, getting up off the floor after he was done cleaning the rest of her kitchen. "But I really got to…"

"You didn't tell me?" Becky asked, getting up and feeling toward the kitchen. Danny felt his knees lock again. He couldn't move any of his limbs.

"I-"

"You destroy buildings, horrify people of this city, and make the police look like fools every time they attempt to chase you…" Danny's shoulders sunk and his eyes fell to the ground as a disappointed sigh escaped his lips. A gentle touch from the woman's hands pulled his head up to meet her face.

"And you still have time to help an old, blind woman clean up her house…" Danny stared at her, shocked and surprised. Becky only smiled back.

"I knew I heard that name before Danny. I only watch the news, and you always seem to be on it. Hanging around Jordan is enough to tell me that you are a hero if there ever was one. So thank you, Danny. For all your help," she said, pulling him into an unexpected hug. "There's more to being a hero than super powers…"

Slowly, Danny lifted his arms and accepted the embrace, and was somewhat disappointed when Becky pulled away.

"Now go on you," she said, ruffling his hair and smiling sweetly. "Go catch some ghost, bother police, or whatever it is you do…" She chuckled and opened the door to her apartment. Danny walked out, but not before placing his pocket full of money on the counter next to the door.

Back in the alleyway, he turned to Becky who was smiling like she was in the picture with Jordan.

That's when it came to Danny's attention that for the first time in a citizen's eyes, he was a hero, and not for his ghostly capabilities.

The thought never occurred to him before, and as he flew away after giving the kind woman a fond farewell, he came into realization that what she said was entirely true. There was a lot more to being a hero than superpowers.

And if he was a hero in a sweet, blind woman's eyes, she was a hero in his...

* * *

**_Again, yay! New and better looking. Haha, hope you like it..._**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


End file.
